El francés que imaginaba
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: Como todos saben la imaginación de Francis es enorme. No es 100% de Francis pero si explico más se arruina la historia.


**El francés que imaginaba.**

Antonio y Francis fueron a un club nocturno, cuando se encontraron con Alfred y Arthur.**  
><strong>

Francis platicaba con Alfred mientras Arthur y Antonio fueron por separado al baño, él sabía que iban a hablar sobre sus sentimientos antes de terminar revolcándose en la parte trasera del club. Lo sabía, después de todo, él les había enseñado ese truco a ambos.

Imaginaba...

... que esos 2 se insultaban para evitar decirse los verdaderos sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro, que Antonio intentaba por las buenas hacer que Arthur lo escuchara y Arthur, como el tsundere sarcástico que es, lo ignoraba olímpicamente haciendo que el español se desesperara; que Antonio, harto de la actitud del inglés, se acercaba violentamente, que le agarraba las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra hacía que Arthur lo viera directamente a los ojos .

Se quedarían como estúpidos por 15 segundos mientras sus ojos decían lo que sus bocas se negaban a expresar.

El francés puso pausa a sus pensamientos para pedir otra bebida y algo para llenar su estomago. Continuaba hablando a medias con Alfred, sabía que el americano no era uno de sus fans y que se veía obligado a hablar con él por falta de alguien más para no sentirse solo. Aprovechó uno de los silencios no tan incómodos para continuar con su película de producción hispano-inglesa.

¿Dónde se había quedado? ¡Ah sí! lo recordó...

Después de quedarse mirando, imaginaba que Arthur se sentía intimidado por la expresión ansiosa de Antonio, que su orgullo inglés no le permitía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ante el gesto de Antonio se abalanzaba sobre sus labios. Imaginaba que Antonio no le huía y empezaba a ponerle pasión a aquel beso, que metía la lengua al igual que Arthur, que jugaba con el labio menor mientras el otro lo hacía con el labio mayor.

Cuando el aire les faltara se separarían con una mueca de molestia. Imaginaba que ya no había palabras y todo se volvía actos sensuales y sonidos donde abundaba la letra **A**.

Imaginaba...

... que Arthur se desesperaba por tanto preámbulo, que descendía poco a poco sus manos hasta tocar el culo del español -esa perfecta y redonda parte de su anatomía que todo el mundo admiraba- mientras Antonio gemía, que apretaba sus nalgas con desesperación y lujuria para después pasar de la parte posterior a la delantera, que dejaba la mano sobre los genitales de Antonio sin moverla, solo presionaba haciendo que ansiara un poco de fricción.

Imaginaba...

... que Antonio se frustraba, que se decidía a ponerle fin al sufrimiento de su apretado miembro moviéndose lentamente contra la mano estática de Arthur , que gemía por el contacto de su ropa interior, de su pantalón y de la mano del inglés; que deseaba que Arthur sintiera lo mismo que él, que bajaba el cierre del pantalón ajeno, que bajaba esta prenda junto con los bóxers, que posaba delicadamente la mano sobre la base del inglés y la subía poco a poco hasta el glande, que bajaba con rapidez y volvía a subir lentamente para que Arthur quisiera más.

Imaginaba...

... que Arthur perdía su autocontrol y gritaba, que le susurraba a España con su acento británico _¡More, more, ma..ahah ah ..ah más!_, que empezaba a hacer lo mismo con el miembro de Antonio, que se molestaba porque su pene se erguía antes que el del español, que sus piernas flaqueaban ante los embistes de una mano y las caricias apasionadas de la otra, que se juntaban ambos cuerpos, que se rozaban ambas erecciones, que enredaba sus brazos al cuello y las piernas a la cintura de Antonio.

Imaginaba...

... que Antonio se encargaba de la situación con su mano derecha, que los masturbaba a ambos con el movimiento de su mano y el roce de ambos miembros, que se excitaba más con los jadeos y gritos de Arthur, que le hablaba entrecortado al inglés para que lo viera a los ojos otra vez, que al tener esos ojos verdes sobre los suyos, le sonreía; que al verse correspondido con el mismo gesto juntaban sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo o incluso amor...

- ¿Dónde está Iggy? - preguntó Alfred, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-  
>Al no obtener respuesta de Francis, siguió bebiendo soda y preocupándose mentalmente por el paradero del inglés.<p>

¿Dónde se había quedado? ¡Ah, sí!

Imaginaba...

... ya no quiso imaginar más.

Lo sabía, sabía que eso estaba pasando, no era solo la parte pervertida de su mente en su máxima expresión. Incluso se tomó el crédito por haberles enseñado muchos de los movimientos que estaban realizando entre ellos.

Lo sabía. Estaba totalmente seguro de que eso estaba pasando justo ahora en aquel retirado lugar del club.

Estaba en la mejor parte de sus pensamientos… pero sintió una tristeza profunda, nadie creería que el "pervertido" dejara de soñar despierto algo referente con _faire l'amour_.

Francis tendría que sentirse bien. Pero le dolía. No tendría que dolerle, él era el voyerismo y el exhibicionismo personificados.

No tendría que sentirse mal. Pero le dolía.

Algo en su mente parecido a los celos e impotencia hacían que doliera, algo en sus ojos parecido a las lagrimas reprimidas hacían que doliera, algo en su pecho parecido a la inseguridad y el miedo hacían que doliera, algo en su corazón parecido al amor hacían que doliera.

Francis no tendría que sentirse mal…

No tendría que sentirse mal... si la persona que estaba revolcándose con el inglés... no fuera su novio.

* * *

><p>Mi primer fic de Hetalia. Horrores ortográficos, pedidos, demandas, criticas constructivas yo destructivas son bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
